Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad
by max14799
Summary: Two New Kids named Max and Oscar Move into the Cul Da Sac and after a freakish accident they along with the Eds get super powers.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad *I DO NOT OWN Ed Edd n Eddy this is just something that popped into my head.*

Ch.1 New Kids?

Narrator: In a small town called Peach Creek three boys are lying lawn chairs.

Eddy: Ok i'll say it. This is so boring

Edd(double d): Well Eddy your mind lacks excitement because you have not thought of some master scam that always seems to fail.

Eddy: SHUT UP SOCKHEAD!. What do you think Ed

Ed: Gravy

*Two moving trucks drive by two empty houses *

*a redheaded girl and her skinny friend walk by*

Jimmy: Look Sarah! New people are moving into the Cul Da Sac.

Sarah: They better not be jerks

*two twelve year old boys walk out from separate trucks*

Max: ugh that was boring. Man oscar I can't believe we're spending the summer in Peach Creek. What're we even gonna do here?

Oscar: C'mon Max this could be fun, we could meet new people and... *looks around* Yeah your right this place is lame

*The boy with the sock hat walks up to them*

Edd: Welcome Newcomers! my name is Eddward but you can call me double d. and these are my companions Ed and Eddy.

Ed: I am Ed cheese and macaroni and i am pleased to meet you *pulls out a grubby,sweaty, dirty hand for max to shake, oscar shakes it saving max*

Oscar: hi Ed im Oscar

Max: uh hi i'm Max *whisper* thanks man

Oscar: No problem *thoughts* gross

Eddy: jeez sockhead don't you think you over did it a little.

Oscar: hey pipsqueak don't call him that

Eddy: WHY YOU LITTLE *throws a punch to oscar but he dodged and kicks him in the chest*

Oscar: HA!

Eddy: *cough* that was sneaky i like the way you guys think

*other kids come out*

Kevin: hey dorks who are your friends

Nazz: New Kids Radical.

Rolf: The son of a shepherd is glad to meet new people.

Edd: Max and Oscar let me explain: Kevin: the jock, Jonny 2x4: Nature boy, Rolf: the Foreigner (weakly) and Nazzzz

Oscar:Double d why'd you say it like that

Edd: um no reason

*sun starts to set*

Max: well its gettin late so i'm going into my new home. night everyone

*they all leave to their homes*

Narrator: And so two new children move into the Cul Da Sac but they don't know what's in store for them. Until Next Ed Edd n Eddy: MS


	2. Chapter 2

Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad

Chapter 2- A terrible accident or an amazing gift

*Max and Oscar meet up at a lamp post*

Oscar: c'mon Max lets go meet the other kids before those Eds show up.

Max: Uh Oscar it's kinda too late for that.

*the Eds walk up to them*

Edd: Salutations Max and Oscar. Did you sleep well last night?

Max + Oscar: uh yeah.

Max: so guys wassup.

Eddy: well I wanna show you something all of you

Oscar: sorry eddy but we were just about to meet the other kids

Ed: Aw don't go.

Eddy: It'll be real quick just follow me.

Oscar: fine just hurry up

*10 min later they walk past the woods to a an old building*

Edd: Eddy is that it.

Eddy: yep.

*They go inside and see a room filled with computers and a giant vat of greenish liquid*

All: Whoa!

Max: look at all this tech. Hard to believe this place is empty.

*Ed walks under the giant cauldron and looks at a button that read "caution"*

Ed: ugh double what does cau-ti-on mean?

Edd: it's pronounced caution and it means to beware or to not touch.

Ed: No touch? Alright Ed no touch *leans against the wall and presses it by mistake*

Computer: Button pressed activate nuclear reactor *crash* error error releasing all toxic waste.

Max: What?

*the vat tips over and spills on all of them and fills the room*

Max: HELP! I CAN ONLY SWIM IN WATER NOT NUCLEAR WASTE!

*The room overflows and the doors burst open allowing them to leave*

Oscar: Okay I'm officially scarred for life.

Max: *cough, cough* that was so gross

Eddy: ED YOU IDIOT THAT WAS ALL YOUR (sonic screech) FAAAAUULT!

Oscar: Well I'm about to leave

Max: Ed are you alright? And Eddy how did you do that?

Ed: AAAHH eddy you're screaming is like tooth picks stinging in my ears. I wish I had some buttered toast to feel better. *Ed's body morphs into buttered toast*

Edd: I must be seeing things I wish I had some antacid. *In a bright blue aura the antacid comes to double d* *gasp* This is amazing I seem to have psychokinesis

Max: Grrr I'M SO MAD I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMETHING *Punches a tree and it crashes into five other trees and hits the building*

Oscar: ok Max that was cool but a little overboard.

Eddy: Hey Oscar where's your power. He probably didn't get one cause he's too weak.

Oscar: oh choke something.

*Eddy starts choking w/ out anyone strangling him*

Oscar: whoa I didn't mean that literally

Edd: Hmm its seems Oscar has the power to control and manipulate people and other objects.

Oscar: Cool then I'll do this *double d takes off his hat and his hair is all spiky and out of place*

All: Whoa.

Max: can you even comb that?

Edd: NO! It's always been like this

Oscar: Let me see * Oscar uses his power to straighten his hair but it reverts back*

Oscar: Dang oh well just put it back on

*He puts it back on*

Ed: YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE DAY IS FINALLY HERE ED AND HIS FRIENDS ARE SUPER POWERED MUTANTS

Narrator: Well It seems Max, Oscar and the Eds have obtained super powers from the nuclear waste of the reactor the question is what will happen next. Find out on the next chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad


	3. Chapter 3

Ed Edd Eddy: Mutant Squad

Ch.3-Formation.

Narrator: When we last left our heroes, Eddy had led them to a nuclear reactor facility. An idiotic Ed then activated the toxic waste containment unit and the boys nearly drowned in it. After a few incredible discoveries they realized they had received super human abilities. Now let's find out how they use their powers.

Eddy: this awesome we can whatever we want now

Max: great idea but first (evil smile) lets go rub this in the faces of the other Cul-Da-Sac kids.

All*except Oscar and Edd*: Yeah!

Oscar: I don't know we gotta keep this under wraps. What if the government finds out and tries to dissect us.

Edd: I don't know ever sense we beat eddy's brother the others have been significantly nicer to us.

Eddy: then its settled lets head back *takes in a huge breath of air and screeches hard enough to completely lift himself into the air*

Ed: ED WILL MAKE IT 1ST! *morphs into a jet plane and flies at incredible speed*

Max: Me next. *pushes the ground with so much force and get rocketed into the sky*

Edd: if I must *floats off the ground*

Oscar: wow I'm last aw whatever *uses matter manipulation to make the ground around him move*

*5 minutes later*

Jimmy: Hey Sarah what're those things in the sky.

Sarah: *looks up those are birds*

Jonny: then those are some funny lookin birds look one of them has a sock hat like double d.

Rolf: the son of a shepherd wishes to know more of the flying chickens that look like nana's toes.

*Sarah looks up at the yellowish plane*

Ed: Baby Sister! You look like a bug.

Sarah: Ed? ED GET DOWN HERE AND STOP BEING A PLANE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA TELL MOM!

Ed: AH no Sarah don't tell mom! *morphs into his normal state and plummets to the ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Crash*

Sarah: oh my gosh, Ed are you alright?

Ed: SARAH PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM!

Jonny: He's alright. Jeez when did you learn to do that what a hoot. What do you think Plank?

Plank: …

Ed: I Ed have been genetically infused with green juice and I am now Mutant Ed.

Kevin: What a Dork HAHAHAHA. *the kids laugh too*

*a screeching noise gets closer and closer and the kids cover their ears except for Ed*

Ed: He's here

Nazz: whose here

Ed: Eddy

*eddy lands and stops screaming*

Eddy: Awesome I have to do is yell at the guy who works at the Candy Store and is free jawbreakers baby!

Kevin: Hey Dorky where's your friend and the new kids and what's up with you.

Eddy: Hold on until they get here

*after 5 minutes the rest of the group arrives*

Oscar: ok I know this looks suspicious but there's a very logical explanation…  
Magic!

Edd: Magic? How absurb just tell them, we have obtained super human abilities from nuclear waste from the old factory, apparently it was a small nuclear plant.

Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH

Rolf: The Day when the ed boys obtain abilities super is a sign of the apocalypse.

?: Double D can I ask you something.

*Edd turns around to see Nazz*

Edd: Y-yes Nazz.

Nazz: If anything I think your powers are real cool.

Nazz: And…(chuckle) (like Ed) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *transforms into Ed*

Ed: Good one Eddy it worked.

*Everyone but Edd laughs*

Eddy: AHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORK!

Edd: GRR. Eddy! *edd's body is enveloped in a crimson red aura and rocks and debris swirl around*

Eddy: uh-oh *the blunt objects are propelled at eddy* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH help he's a madman

Max: Stop! *Stomps on the ground the vibration makes Double D loose his concentration*

Oscar: look guys we got into this mess together

Max: We have been gifted with powers beyond human limitation 1st rule of being a Super Hero is to not abuse your powers and fight for what is right.

Ed: my comic book dream is real HAHA

Edd: Give me a moment *a grayish envelops all five and they disappear and reappear in the junk yard* This will be our hideout

Oscar: leave this to me *Oscar turns old car matter into warehouse and equips it with high tech gear* here we can train our powers and detach them from our emotions, also there is a simulation room to helps us hone our abilities.

Edd: Incredible we are finally a super team.

Eddy: Now all we need is a name hmm how 'bout "Ed Boys"

(Edd, Oscar, and max face palm)

Ed: Ed knows, "Mutant Squad'' like my comic book

Max: hmm I like it. Everyone put your hand in the center.

*They do as instructed*

Max: We five have obtained Powers of Super and we will use them fairly and wisely.

Ed: To honor and protect all that walks the earth.

Edd: To research this incredible scientific achievement and share it with the world.

Eddy: and milk this for all the cash we can get.

*everyone looks at him*

Oscar: 1…2…3

All: Mutant Squad!


	4. Chapter 4

Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad

Ch-4- Mission 1

Narrator: One week has passed since the boys discovered their powers and while Oscar and Double D are hard at work doing research the other play with their ability at the same time max is doing special training in the simulation room.

Oscar: hows he doing?

Edd: Well his vitalities seem normal, lets just leave him be.

Oscar: alright.

*Meanwhile in the Sim Room. Max enters a dark alley*

Max: Ugh man i've never done exercise like this before i may be mutated but i'm still human and with that being said i still have limits to what my body can do.

?: Really? your body has limits. what a shame.

Max: huh? who's there? who said that?

?: You don't know me cause i know you very very well.

*a shadowy creature emerges out of nowhere. The more it shows itself the more it looks like max himself*

Max: y-you're me.

Shadow Max: of course just a more dark, vile, monstrous anyways i here to tell you that you can't be a hero of any kind without being able to defeat your self. And even if you could, you only the choose to be a hero for selfish reasons.

Max: W-What? No never I always wanted to be a hero like in the comics for the good of saving people not for milking it out for everything it's worth if you wanna find someone like that talk to my friend Eddy.

Shadow Max: nope i know your true desire and you will pay for it *He starts to duplicate, and the duplicates duplicate until about 1000 are in sight*

Max: *gasp* HAAAAAAAAAAA *pounds the ground but the shockwave does nothing to stop them, punches several of them but they just phase through the clones*

All: Its time to exterminate HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *They pile up on top of him*

Max: NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH *the simulation ends and Max exits the Sim Room*

Max: Dang that was the hardest exercise i've ever had to do. Double D that upgrade made it feel extremely real.

Double D: Well Thank you for the appreciation but what happened in there one minute your fine the next your vitals are off the charts.

Max: its nothing.

* All the computers started beeping insanely and uploads a picture of a grown man with long grey hair slicked back and a beard*

Ed: oh no its evil tim.

Eddy: Ed shut

Ed: already did this morning eddy.

Edd: it says his name is Vlad Charles and he's a mutant as well

Max: he lives on a secret island off the coast of the Caribbean.

Oscar: he's been capturing other mutants but what for?

Eddy: who cares?

*they all stare at him*

Eddy: What?

Edd: Eddy! We have to help he could be torturing them or worse.

Eddy: Alright so what do we do.

Ed: We fly in disable any kind of security system and destroy evil tim.

Eddy: EEEEED THATS THE ST-

Max: Smartest thing you could've said.

Eddy: WHAT?

Ed: yes he's right we can fly to that island find out why Vlad is harboring those mutants and save them.

Computers: Incoming transmission. *Vlad shows up on the screen*

Vlad: Hello fellow mutants.

Ed: Ed will extinguish all evil.

Vlad: Now now. I know i've been accused of harboring mutants. However those are lies. To prove it I will invite you over to my island.

*the group huddles together and they sound like mumbles*

Edd: After a though decision. We grudgingly accept your invitation.

Eddy: but pull anything and you'll be deafer than beatoven.

Edd: Ahem Beethoven Eddy.

Eddy: Whatever.

Vlad: Splendid goodbye. *call ends*

Eddy: Are we really going through with this?

Ed: Ed will save all. Ed will conquer all evil.

Max: Then its settled we'll head to this island. Find out what's happened to the missing mutants. Stop Vlad if he's doing anything we don't like.

Oscar: oh yeah sure and how do you suppose we get there.

Edd: Oscar is correct Max only 3 of us can fly what will you and Eddy do.

Max: your really asking that question. Oscar turn old useless stuff into a jet plane.

*they exit their junk yard hideout and all the scraps and garbage come together and form a jet able to seat all of them.*

Oscar: You gotta love matter manipulation.

Kevin: hey freaks.

Max: What do you want Kevin.

Kevin: I just wanted to say we're all good. The Cul Da Sac no longer fears you. We're just a little creeped out

Oscar: well thank you.

*Kevin pretends to leave but actually hides behind a pile of scrap metal*

Oscar: Now mutant squad you remember the plan.

Max: yeah we get that guy

Kevin: (thinking) that guy are they talking about me.

Eddy: Find out what he's up to.

Ed: Malish him with the shoehorn of justice

Edd: And save all the others.

Kevin: (thinking) Save them from what I'm not doing anything.

Oscar: Alright everyone knows the plan.

Max: We head out tomorrow we take the plane oscar created.

Ed: Ed will not.

All: Huh?

Ed: air device looks too slow. Ed will not enter a slow spacecraft.

Oscar: All right hold-

Ed: NO. LET ME! *transforms into dual rocket boosters for the plane*

Eddy: Nice now that's a ride.

Edd( x2 D): All right gentlemen or "Mutant Squad" we will how you say... Bag this man.

Kevin: (thinking): Oh man i gotta get outta here *runs away*

All: (obliviously) Mutant Squad! GO!


	5. Chapter 5

Ed Edd n Eddy: Mutant Squad

Ch.5- Island Vlad

Narrator: On the previous chapter the Eds, Oscar, and Max made preparations for their 1st mission a battle with infamous mutant Vlad Charles and his cases on other mutants disappearing. With their ship equipped with super Ed boosters they ready to take flight. However completely oblivious to them Kevin eavesdropped on their conversations and got the wrong idea.

*Max in cockpit #1,Oscar in #2, Edd in #3, Eddy in #4, and Ed on the wings on the plane in the form of thrusters*

Max: Everyone in position.

Edd: Of course.

Oscar: Ahuh.

Eddy: Yeah.

Ed: Yep.

Max: AutoPilot on. ETA to Vlad island 4 hours. Ed turn that into half the time.

Ed: Right oh! my Bucko!

Edd: Countdown T-minus 5...

Eddy: 4...

Oscar: 3...

Max: 2...

Ed: GRAVY no wait 1!

*the plane takes off and flies into the sky, Ed activates his thrusters and they go incredibly fast*

Eddy: Woah! We're going so fast! How come it'll take 2 hours?

Edd: Because Eddy this island is on a different part of the world somewhere off the tropics

Eddy: Yeah (thinking) What?

Max: look we'll be there in about 2 hours deal with it. Over

Oscar: can we not do the "over" and "roger that" routine ok.

Max: Roger that!

Oscar: hey!

Edd: Ed how are you doing. Over.

Ed: Ed is fine.

Eddy: Alright now we play...

All: The waiting game.

*Meanwhile*

Kevin: You guys have to believe me.

Nazz: Yeah right. You're saying the eds and their new friends are gonna beat you up.

Jimmy: don't be silly they wouldn't do that.

Kevin: I'm not joking they were like a cult. Talking about freeing all of you from me.

Rolf: Rolf cannot believe this.

Sarah: yeah Kevin it sounds like a load of baloney. See ya later!

*they all start to leave*

Kevin: Wait come back!

*transition back to the plot*

Edd: Alright Gentlemen we should be coming up to the island any minute now.

*the sky begins to darken and they enter a thick fog*

Max: A stormy isolated island with no visibility.

Eddy: This is so cartoonish.

Oscar: I can't see a thing.

* a lightning bolt hits the plane, (Ed too) the engines give out and it's starts to plummet onto the island*

Ed: I'm in pain. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Max: THE PLANE'S GONNA CRASH!

Eddy: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

Ed Edd n Eddy MS

Chapter 6-Greetings My Name is Ed

Narrator: When we last left our heroes they're Jet and Ed were struck by lightning now crash landing at a rapid rate to Vlad's Mysterious island.

Oscar: Well you either die a hero or live to see yourself become a villain .

Max: Guys it wasn't long but the time we spent with our powers was great. Men it was honor.

Eddy: NO I CAN'T DIE * tries to pry the doors open but the hatch is locked*

Edd: Eddy stop those doors are magnetically locked

Oscar: What how?

Edd: A fail safe, I installed it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Max: Double D I officially hate you.

*Ed awakens and observes the situation*

Ed: Double D use your mind powers!

Edd: Uh...Ok...

*He uses Psychokinesis to teleport them outside the plane*

Edd: Amazing I didn't even know I could do that.

Oscar: Well I guess it's all good. EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT WE'RE STILL FALLING!

Ed: Ed can do this!

* He grabs all of his falling comrades and morphs into a rubber ball like object that hits the ground and leaves the group unscathed*

Eddy: Ok let's not do that anymore.

Edd: Ed you did it! you... saved us?

Ed: All in a days work. Heroes protect those who cannot protect themselves.

Eddy: So where do we go now.

*Max looks around and sees an enormous building*

Max: I'm gonna take a guess and say that giant ominous castle over there.

Oscar: Riiiiight so LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!

* Oscar makes two big rocks into rocket shoes and flies off*

* they all race to their goal, the castle*

Edd: Remember gentlemen this is no game. This mission could be dangerous and if so we must smite our foe with all our might.

All: alright

Eddy: I got this Double D.

* he grabs a lock and bangs it against the giant wooden door*

* a grown man, very young looking with grey hair steps out*

Vlad: Welcome boys now to what do I owe this pleasure to.

Max: uhhh...yourself you invited us over here.

Vlad: right of course. please come in.

*They all enter the enormous castle lit with candles on the walls.*

Eddy: Holy Crap you must be a gazillionaire.

Edd: Eddy use proper numerical phrases.

Eddy: oh sure but first let me think of something. come on its on the tip of my tongue. oh yeah SHUT UUUP!

Vlad: Well yes I am rather wealthy

*ed spots outside a large window and sees a storm brewing*

Ed: RAIN! RUN AWAY!

Max: Ed it's ok we're inside.

Oscar: You'll have excuse our tall yellow friend he's a little...

Eddy: Ed's an idiot!

Edd: EDDY!

Vlad: Oh its quite alright. I understand. Please follow me boys.

*They follow him to a room filled with books.*

Edd: My gosh. (excited) Look at this literary find.

Oscar: You have a private library?

Vlad: Yes I love to read after all knowledge is power.

Eddy: Bleck.

Vlad: And in my time i found out many things about mutated genes.

All: really?

Vlad: Yes sir. And one amazing thing I've found out is every creature with superhuman DNA has the uncanny ability to create a powerful form of energy from it.

Edd: Really? Fascinating.

Ed: Yay show us more!

Vlad: oh you will be delighted to see the rest of my home.

*End*


End file.
